EL REGISTRO DE LOS AVENTUREROS PERFECTOS
by sophenciso
Summary: Annabeth Castle es una chica extraordinariamente ordinaria, a sus 19 años es una brillante estudiante de Historia del Arte en Nueva York, pero tras una serie de misteriosos sucesos desencadenados con la aparición de una lista de "aventureros perfectos" sus padres, Richard Castle y Kate Beckett, deberán retomar sus puestos en la policía de Nueva York para recuperar a su hija.
1. Chapter 1

EL REGISTRO DE LOS AVENTUREROS PERFECTOS

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, los recuerdos eran vagos y aparecían en su cabeza como imágenes mudas de una mala película de presupuesto barato.

Sabían perfectamente quien era: su nombre era Annabeth Castle, tenía 19 años y estudiaba historia del arte en la Universidad de Nueva York, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida internada en prestigiosos colegios de Manhattan, sus padres eran Richard Castle, el afamado escritor y su musa, la detective Kate Beckett, ahora Castle. Era por eso que iban tras ella.

A lo lejos, se escuchó un portazo y los pasos hicieron que Annabeth tuviera la seguridad de que alguien se acercaba a ella, quiso moverse, alejarse de la puerta, pero las cuerdas que la mantenían sujeta, se tensaron ante sus movimientos, provocándole un dolor casi insoportable, pero se mantuvo callada, era una chica valiente y no les daría la satisfacción de verla sufrir, al no oír ruidos, los pasos se detuvieron y luego volvieron por donde habían venido, dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, la chica comenzó a repasar lo que recordaba, tratando de averiguar cómo había llegado a aquella especie de mazmorra, y aún más importante, cómo salir de ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de empezar por las cosas banales, tal y como su padre le había explicado que debía ocurrir para escribir una novela, con la preocupación de que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasada, comenzó a hacer el recuentro de su día.


	2. Chapter 2

7.50 am

El despertador sonó, aunque Annabeth tenía mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos, concentrándose en recordar la pesadilla que la había asediado la noche anterior, aunque era inútil, pues ella nunca podía recordar lo que soñaba.

Al oír el molesto sonido, salió de la cama, impaciente por hacer cosas, para que su mente se apartará de aquella extraña sensación de vacío que le dejo el despertar. Bajo corriendo las escaleras del apartamento, esperando que su padre hubiera hecho café, y comprobó sonriendo que no solo había café, sino un enorme desayuno esperando por ella, sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa, tomados de la mano y sin poder ocultar una mirada de preocupación.

- Buenos días – le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se sirvió el desayuno. - ¿Qué pasa? – miraba a sus padres inquisitivamente, pues estaban demasiado callados.

- Nada – su padre le sonrío haciéndola sentir segura, desde que era pequeña había oído que la sonrisa de Richard Castle era seductora y cautivaba a todas las mujeres, pero para ella esa era la mejor manera de sentir que todo estaría bien. - ¿Qué harás hoy "principessa"? – aunque siempre le decía que ya era grande para tal apodo, en secreto seguía adorando que la llamará así.

- Iré a la biblioteca y luego a la universidad, ¿y ustedes? – miro a su madre que estaba concentrada en su café, con algo en la mirada que no podía descifrar, pero que, estaba segura, no era nada bueno.

- Vamos a la estación y después iremos a ver a Matthew - Annabeth sonrió, Matt era el hijo de su hermana Alexis y sus padres estaban encantados con él.

Durante el resto del desayuno los tres charlaron de cosas sin importancia, como la escuela y el trabajo, era un poco extraño estar los tres juntos tanto tiempo, desde que tenía cinco años había estado interna en un prestigioso colegio de Nueva York, nunca se había quejado, el lugar era un enorme palacio con pasadizos para jugar y el método de enseñanza dentro del colegio la había hecho aprender mucho más que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, ella había destacado, incluso entre los brillantes alumnos de su misma escuela. Solo una vez, le pregunto a su padre porque estaba de interna, y el solo había contestado, evitando su mirada, que era "por su bien".

Cuando decidió que iría a la universidad en la ciudad, sus padres trataron de disuadirla de irse lejos, incluso a Europa, y Annabeth no sabía que pensar, no podía decir que sus padres no la querían, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, bastaba con mirarlos a los ojos o escucharlos hablar de ella para saber que su pequeña era su adoración, pero siempre había algo que los hacía querer mantenerla lejos. Aunque ahora ya no podían: Annabeth era casi una mujer, con sus decisiones forjadas y una opinión que nadie podía cambiar.

9:00 am

Salió de la biblioteca y tomo un taxi hasta broadway, tenía que llegar a una charla y luego a una audición, su abuela le había dicho que si quería ser una verdadera actriz, tenía que empezar desde muy abajo y estaba dispuesta a tomárselo muy enserio, ahora sería una de las bailarinas traseras de "A chorus line" y el hecho de poder pisar un escenario la emocionaba,

Iba distraída cuando sintió que unas manos cubrían su boca, intento moverse, pero el cuerpo de su atacante no se lo permitía.

- Hola aventurera – Annabeth conocía esa voz.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡DIOS BENDITO FRANKLIN HEATHCLIFF BENEDICT! ¡ME HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE! –chilló Annabeth, haciendo que el rubio que la sostenía con fuerza la soltara

- ¡Y ahora me has dejado sordo! Creo que estamos a mano, Castle – el chico comenzó a reír y la abrazo. Enfurruñada aun, la chica correspondio a su abrazo.

Heath Benedict era su mejor amigo, y ella lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, habían coincidido en el colegio y siempre se habían llevado bien, tenían intereses en común y eran tan opuestos que se complementaban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – unos meses atrás, Heath había ido a probar suerte en Inglaterra, como cantante de fondo en "Los miserables"

- Ya me aburrí de cantar "look down, look down" – dijo burlón - ¿Y tu Jules, a donde ibas? – beso su mejilla y paso el brazo por los hombros de Annabeth. Ella rio, solo ellos la llamaban Jules, pues su nombre completo era Annabeth Juliet Castle.

- Iba a una audición – estaba tan emocionada que su voz sonaba como un chillido, haciendo que Heath se riera aún más fuerte.

Caminaron abrazados hasta el teatro, charlando de mil y un tonterías, junto a Heath el tiempo se detenía, era su mitad, y después de que le rompieron el corazón, ella se dio cuenta de que un amigo, es realmente el más grande amor que pudiera existir.

Al entrar al teatro, la audición fue de maravilla, quedo seleccionada y cuando al salir, corrió a los brazos de Heath, quien la alzo al aire y le dio vueltas, todas las chicas allí presentes suspiraron.

- Que lindo tu novio, por venir a acompañarte – le susurró una de las chicas, con un dejo de amargura en la voz-

- Oh, no para nada – rio a carcajadas Annabeth – Él no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo. Al ver que las chicas no le creían grito –¿VERDAD QUE ERES GAY, HEATH?- su amigo al oírla rio, y cuando salían del lugar, comenzó a contonearse exageradamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Annabeth se ensanchará más.

A decir verdad, la chica nunca había podido descubrir si su mejor amigo era gay o no, puesto que ella nunca se había enterado de que tuviera novia, o de que le gustará alguna chica tampoco, pero a ella no le importaba, lo amaba tal y como fuera, igual que a los otros.

- ¿Sabes algo de los demás? – pregunto Annabeth mientras caminaban rumbo a una cafetería.

- ¡De eso venía a hablarte! – dijo Heath, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano – Estaremos todos en NYC este fin de semana, nos reuniremos en el anfiteatro y es obvio que tu no faltarás –

- ¡Claro que no faltaré! ¡Los aventureros estaremos juntos de nuevo! – decías mientras daba pequeños saltitos, haciendo que su amigo riera -.

Había una época en la que Annabeth Juliet Castle podía vagar a sus anchas por la ciudad de Nueva York, y esa era el verano, cuando sus padres tenían más trabajo y la llevaban con ella a todos partes, sin dejarla bajar del automóvil, pero el día que descubrió como quitar el seguro de niños, Annabeth aprendió que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, mientras no la descubrieran.

El primer día que pudo hacerlo, camino solo unas cuadras, a sus 7 años y con un libro bajo el brazo, solitaria en la enorme ciudad, llamaba mucho la atención, así que se escondía y pasaba por parajes vacíos o parques con muchos niños, calculando el tiempo para que sus padres no llegarán al automóvil antes que ella.

De esa manera, Annabeth fue descubriendo una enorme ciudad llena de misterios, secretos y aventuras, que ella podía vivir aunque fuera por unos minutos, sin la protección de sus padres.

Extrañaba a sus padres, a su hermana, a sus abuelos, a los aventureros, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en la oscuridad, solo sentía las cadenas aprisionar a sus muñecas que amenazaban con perder la sensibilidad.

- Vamos, Jules, tienes que pensar cómo salir de esta situación – se forzaba a si misma a no quedarse dormida, temía que sus atacantes llegaran por ella.


End file.
